1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an elastic wave transmission element, and more particularly, to an elastic wave transmission element with impedance match function.
2. Description of Related Art
As a concept of microwave electronics, the impedance match is mainly used in a transmission line to ensure that all high frequency microwave signals are transmitted to the load and almost no signal is reflected back to the source thus improving the energy efficiency.
It is noted that transmission of elastic wave can often have the signal reflection issue. The elastic wave can also be referred to as mechanical wave. In the case of severely unmatched acoustic impedance, a large part of energy in the elastic wave can be reflected which would not meet system requirements.